Leap of Faith
by xTakexMexAwayx
Summary: When Yuffie finds out that Vincent is leaving her to go on a mission, she decides to find out if he truly loves her. I suck at summaries, it's better than it sounds...by the way, this one was my friend's idea so direct all flames at her...


**Leap of Faith**

Yuffie watched worriedly as Cloud and Vincent continued to talk, just out of earshot, from her seat next to the window. They were immersed in what seemed to be a extremely serious conversation with Cid, which was part of why she was worried, considering that she had never seen Cid act serious in his entire life. The three of them had been talking ever since Cid's airship had taken off towards Nibelheim, about 20 minutes earlier, and Yuffie was beginning to feel anxious. The look on Clouds face did nothing to ease her nerves either. Vincent stood next to him, looking just as dark. Yuffie wanted desperately to run up and comfort him, but something told her that it wouldn't be welcomed at the moment. The sound of someone approaching jerked her out of her thoughts and she turned to see Tifa.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it's nothing." she said, her voice coated with doubt. Suddenly, Yuffie turned to see Vincent angrily storm out onto the deck of the ship. She was about to run after him when Cloud appeared in front of them, a defeated look on his face.

"Just leave him; I think he needs some time alone to think." he said before turning to Tifa. "I need to talk to you in private." he told her, starting to lead her towards a nearby room.

"Cloud, is something wrong?" Tifa asked as Cloud closed the door behind them. Hearing the lock turn, Yuffie immediately pressed her ear against the door, listening as hard as she could.

"Cloud, what is it?" she heard Tifa try again. Cloud sighed, but didn't say anything for a long while. Finally, he took a deep breath and started.

"Cid has a friend that needed a favor. We couldn't turn him down when he ask for our help. I mean after all he's done for us…" he said, having trouble getting all of his words out right. "Vincent and I have are going to go check it out. We'll probably be gone for a few weeks." He sighed again. "Maybe months." he added sadly.

"But…Oh, Cloud…I don't want you to go…" Tifa choked out.

Yuffie heard footsteps coming towards the door. "We have to leave tonight, as soon as we get our supplies and stuff together. Tifa, I promise you Ill keep in touch, always." She heard the lock starting to turn and she jumped back, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. The door opened just as Yuffie was settling herself into a chair, trying to look comfortable. It didn't matter much, though, as Cloud was holding Tifa in his arms and they didn't seem to notice anyone besides each other at moment.

Yuffie, knowing they wouldn't miss her, made up her mind and ran out onto the deck, in search of Vincent. She found him leaning on the railing, looking out over the vast expansion of sky that surrounded them. She ran up to him, resisting the urge to both scream at him for not telling her he was leaving and throw her arms around him, telling him she loved him and would miss him. After a second, she walked up to him.

"Vincent, I know you're leaving." she said, sounding hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I …" he stuttered, not quite sure of the reason himself. He turned to face her, not knowing what he should say.

A few tears began to well up in her eyes, and but she was determined not to let them out. "What is so important that you'll be gone for months?" she asked, her voice starting to grow louder.

"Yuffie, I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I just can't. He turned away from her. I'm really sorry Yuffie.

"Vincent?" She walked around him so that he was facing her again. "You still love me, don't you?" she asked him, staring into his eyes hopefully.

"Of course, Yuffie. I love you more than anything in this world, I swear it." As he said those words, he realized that he had never been more sure of anything in his life. He loved her more than life itself. He could never let any harm ever come to her, his one true love, Yuffie.

"Good." she said simply. Then she reached up and kissed him. The kiss was so intense that he was taken aback for a moment. Once he had gotten over the shock though, he kissed her back, just as passionately. The two of them embraced, both completely and totally enraptured by each other. It was like they were floating, higher than even the stars could reach. When Yuffie finally pulled back, Vincent could hardly believe what had just happened. He had hardly gotten his footing again when Yuffie rushed to the railing.

"I love you too." she said. And then she jumped.

"Yuffie! No!" he yelled as he jumped after her.

Below him, Yuffie continued to fall, but she felt like she was flying. She closed her eyes as her hair whipped back and she felt the wind on her face. She felt so free. She knew he loved her. Even if he didn't come to her rescue, she was still the happiest she had ever been in her life.

Suddenly though, she felt his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her up and back to safety. Her eyes were still closed, but it didn't matter. She recognized that embrace in an instant. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Vincent lifting her up towards the airship, his cape surrounding them, a sea of crimson. They landed softly on deck and he immediately turned to look into her eyes.

"Never do that again." he said. Before she could answer, he had pulled her into another kiss. She felt her knees go weak as she leaned into him, savoring every second of it.

"I promise." she whispered back to him. And she knew she meant it. She would never, ever leave him.


End file.
